Chess
by Sainly-Sad
Summary: How do you get to Orihara Izaya? His details are guarded closely and he's too talented at fighting to overpower. He must have a weakness, right? Of course he does; his lover, Mikado.  This contains rape, abduction, torture, violence and Izaya crying! T T
1. Check Mate

**Contents and warnings for each Chapter:**

**Chapter one: **Abduction and a little fluff, nothing really bad

**Chapter two: **Torture

**Chapter three: **Graphic forced blowjob

**Chapter four:** Izaya crying and very short chapter

**Chapter five:** Mikado's less than good current living conditions, minor cruelty to Mikado and probable OOCness for everyone -.-

**Chapter six: **(Not written yet, but a little violence)

**Chapter seven: **(Not written yet but graphic torture to people who deserve it)

**Chapter eight: **(Not written yet but Izaya attempting to cheer Mikado up and get him on a date)

**Chapter nice: **(Not written yet but a little torture to people who deserve it, Erika being a voyuer, fluff and possible new pairings that you can request)

**Chapter ten: **(Not written yet but time skip and smut with Izaya and Mikado and possible Erika voyeurism that ends with her being hurt, lol)

_This chapter contains very little bad stuff, mentions of kissing, fluffy yaoi and Izaya being his creepy and awesome self._

_This story does have OC's in it, but they are not focused on, I promise!_

* * *

><p>"I love you Mikado-kun!" Calls Izaya Orihara as he says goodbye to his young boyfriend, Mikado Ryūgamine. They had been dating for exactly one month tonight and to celebrate Izaya had taken Mikado out to a very nice meal.<p>

Izaya was more then happy to fork out almost $200 for the meal, which was what it ended up costing, for the first kiss he and Mikado had shared. It was Mikado's first ever kiss and Izaya had loved the innocent and very bright blush that had spread over Mikado's face at the kiss. It was just plain adorable.

Mikado waved back at Izaya, still blushing sightly and smiling. "I'll see you later Orihara-kun."

"You can call me Izaya you know."

Mikado blushes further and nods, smiling at Izaya. "Uh, g-goodnight, Izaya-kun."

Izaya smiles at Mikado happily and kisses his forehead gently to say goodbye without repeating himself too many times.

Mikado stepped inside and waved again, waiting for Izaya to leave, but the man had no intentions of leaving, instead he stood there, waiting to see what Mikado would do.

"Uh, Izaya-kun...Are you going to leave?"

"Nope~!"

Mikado sighs gently and smiles at Izaya as he shuts the door, not seeing any other option.

Izaya chuckles and walks off happily, humming as he went. Mikado was always interesting. Who else, apart from Shizou obviously, would dare to shut a door in the infamous informants face?

Mikado smiled as he leant against the door, listening as Izaya hums and walks off. Mikado closes his eyes before walking to his kitchen only to have a hand grab his arms and a second hand cover his mouth before he can make a sound of protest.

* * *

><p>Izaya is so happy he doesn't do more then dodge the incoming vending machine and skip merrily away from the angry Shiu-chan. He didn't insult back or aggravate the situation, which in turn pissed Shizou off a lot more than usual.<p>

Izaya was so happy he decided to walk to the park instead of just going home and work and eventually sleep.

He hums happily as he skips to the dark park. It was nighttime now, and the streetlights around the park didn't really light it up. That made it quite entertaining for Izaya, who would hide in the shadows and step out suddenly when someone walked past. It was always amusing to see what reactions they'd have.

He got a lot of good reactions tonight, and what he was doing was not illegal, after all, he was just resting in the shadows and then being friendly and greeting people when they walked past. It was very entertaining when people screamed, especially if they were men trying to appear tough in front of their friends.

After a while, when Izaya grew bored of this game, he headed to the train station and then back to his house.

Izaya went inside and did some of the work he needed to do before flopping in his bed, a small lovesick small on his face until he fell asleep.

He awoke to his phone ringing a couple of hours later. He looked at the caller ID and smiled broadly. "Hello Mikado-kun!" He paused at the voice that responded. It was certainly not Mikado Ryūgamine.

* * *

><p><strong>Got to write the next chapter for Road, and then for <strong>_**The Letter**_** and **_**then**_** I'll write the next bit for this...Sorry it's so short and all, but I just wanted to write this..**

**Half way through the story for Road, so it shouldn't be too long!**


	2. Setting the boundaries

Mikado's world slowly changed from nothingness to pain. It was all he knew right now in his semi-conscious state.

Pain.

Slowly the pain became stranger as he woke more and more until he could identify where the pain was coming from; his head and his feet.

Suddenly everything blurred and then he had vision and more feeling then just pain. He had memories as well. Memories of...

He sat upright, or tried to anyway. He was being held down by rough ropes and his feet were being held by hands that were causing him pain.

As soon as the owners of the hands, about two pairs of hands, maybe more, realised that Mikado was awake the pain intensified and Mikado looked down just in time to see them pull off one of his toenails. He screamed in pain and fear and struggled to get free.

He had to get free.

Get free.

It was hopeless though. The ropes were tight and the hands were expecting his movements.

All his struggles earned him was another missing toenail, and another and another until all ten were in one of the men's hands.

A voice sounded, confusing to Mikado from its sincere sounding concern.

"Calm down. Relax and this won't hurt." It promised.

Mikado tried to relax, he did, but the pain was too much to relax with. His toes were all bleeding and the men holding him down certainly didn't care.

Suddenly the hands moved slightly and then there was a sickening _snap_ and Mikado had a moment where everything stopped. Then came the pain.

So much pain.

He screamed in agony and tried to get away again but there was another snap as his other ankle was broken.

His legs were gently placed on the mattress and thick, oddly comfortable blankets were pulled over him.

"So long as you behave there will be no more pain. That was just so you can't escape."

Mikado didn't even hear it over his cries of pain. The blankets were too heavy on his new injures and he felt his ankle bones moving further apart.

There was a new pain, sharp and on his face as one of the men slapped him. "Shut up boy." The man who'd slapped him ordered.

Mikado shut up.

A second voice, slightly softer then the first. "Mikado, if you behave and don't cause any problems then there won't be more pain. That was to stop you escaping. Do you understand?"

Mikado nodded slowly.

He realised why he was seeing who was speaking. He'd clenched his eyes shut in pain before. He cracked them open hesitantly to find himself a fairly average sized square room. The walls were unpainted grey cement and looked cold and unforgiving. There were no windows and only one door. There was also a lot of electrical equipment; a TV, a video camera and stuff that Mikado didn't recognise.

There were also three people dressed casually with varying amounts of Mikado's blood on them. None of them had much of it, but it was enough to scare Mikado and make him worry about his toes.

They were all men and appeared middle aged and younger and Mikado didn't recognise any of them.

"Who are you?" He grunted out through clenched teeth. It was the only way for him to not scream again in pain. It all hurt so badly.

The men ignored him as one of them took a camera and took a photo of Mikado and check it on the digital camera's screen before nodding. "Ok, it's good. Send it to him now?"

The other two men nodded after checking the photo and Mikado watched silently, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. He was certainly scared, but panicking would only make things worse right now.

"Send it to who?" He grunted out, wondering who he was here for. Who would want a photo of him...Or who wouldn't want it? His mind stopped right as he reached the conclusion as to who that photo was for. It was confirmed as the one with the calm voice answered him.

"It's for Izaya."

Mikado began struggling, trying to get away, trying to get back to his boyfriend. "No!" He screamed, thrashing wildly as he held his eyes closed, still not wanting to see what his abductors looked like. He figured it would be easier to forget it all that way.

Hands held him down, not that they really needed to, he was still tied down after all.

"Fuck! Calm down already. You were meant to be the fucking easy job!"

Mikado kept struggling, his eyes burning with tears of pain as he tried to move his feet. Breaking them worked well to stop him from escaping, and he didn't want to so much as think about what would happen when his ankles repaired, not that they'd repair well of course. They hadn't been set, and he doubted they would be.

"What are you going to do to him?" He demanded, not that he was in a position to demand anything.

One of the people laughed and Mikado recognised the voice as the one that had sworn just before. "You're worried about him? You're the one strapped to a bed at our mercy. Shouldn't you worry about yourself?"

Mikado just shook his head. "Don't hurt him."

The man laughed again. "Why would we hurt him? We just need him to work for us."

Mikado could have laughed at that. Instead he remained silent, calming down so the men let go of him and went back to whatever it was they were doing.

A phone went off and the one with the calm voice answered. "Hello? Right. I'll sort it out for you then." There was a beep as he hung up. "We need a photo to really shake Izaya. Watanabe, make him suck you off, I'll film it and we can send that."

Mikado heard the words as if from under water. No. They wouldn't do that. They couldn't do that. It wouldn't happen. It wouldn't.

He kept repeating it, over and over as he heard movement, camera's being set up, or was it just one camera? There was more movement, a zipper being undone and then the bed moved as someone clambered over Mikado, kneeling over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short and took so long, but hey, the next chapter's out too, so really it's long...I just split it into two chapters...Also, ouch for Mikado...<strong>


	3. Declaration of War

Mikado turned his head, his eyes clenched shut to try and ignore what was happening, not that it did him much good. He didn't have to see to be able to smell the cock that was shoved in his face. His eyes didn't have to be open to hear the command. He didn't have to look to know the camera was still running and that this was going to be shown to his boyfriend later.

The people in the room grew impatient at Mikado's refusal to behave. "Look brat, open your mouth or we use a different opening." To prove their point a finger poked Mikado's ass, causing him to open his mouth in a gasp and then leave it open for the man to thrust into his mouth.

It hurt more than Mikado thought it would. The feeling of hot, hard flesh being shoved halfway down his throat was not the worst of it. It was gagging around it and being unable to get rid of the obstruction, causing his body to panic and flail, gagging harder and trying desperately to get it out.

He screamed around it, desperate for air already. He hadn't realised this would mean he couldn't breath.

The man pulled back and backhanded Mikado across the face. "For fucks sake, just sit there and take it would you?"

A hand rested in mock gentleness on Mikado's clothed ass. The voice was of the calm person again and Mikado realised they were going to play the part of 'nice cop'. "Look Mikado, if you don't fight this we'll be gentle, but if you struggle too much we're just going to tie you down and fuck you. We won't prepare you, so you will bleed, a lot. It will hurt Mikado, so just calm down and take it, ok?"

If it wasn't for the words the voice could have been saying something actually comforting. It was said so calmly and in such a reassuring voice that Mikado actually managed to force himself to listen to it. He was crying still, and he refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to see the faces of the people doing this.

"I-I can't breath." He stammered, trying to keep his face away from the musky smelling member in his face.

"That's ok. Relax your throat muscles and you'll be able to breath. Can you do that?"

Mikado gave a sort of hiccup sob and nodded. He forced his mind not to think about what was happening and tried to pretend it was Izaya, but Izaya wouldn't be so rough or hurtful. Izaya wouldn't even be doing this unless Mikado wanted to.

He just kept his eyes shut and opened his mouth, relaxing as well as he could. The man took it slower this time, not thrusting down Mikado's throat. Instead he just stuck it in and kept it still, groaning a bit as if in pain.

The calm voice spoke again. "Good boy Mikado. Now lick it." When the man groaned again, showing Mikado had licked the voice gave the next command. "Good boy. That's really good. Now try to suck and lick, and be careful not to hurt it with your teeth."

Mikado tried to suck and lick, but multitasking right now was simply impossible. He began panicking again, although at lest he didn't choke.

The hand moved to his leg and began rubbing it soothingly. "Shush. It's ok. Just breathe Mikado. How about a quick break? Would that be good right now?" Mikado nodded around the obstruction in his mouth and the man pulled back reluctantly.

Mikado focused on breathing deeply, trying to calm down completely. It wasn't exactly easy under the circumstances. He didn't bother trying to stop crying, as that was clearly a lost cause.

"Ready now Mikado?"

He shook his head and whined piteously.

"Now now Mikado. You know this is going to happen soon, so just say yes and get it over with."

He let out a whine again, wishing he had more control then that. "O-o-kay." He stammered, but closed his mouth after he'd gotten it out.

"Mikado, you need to open your mouth."

Mikado began sobbing desperately but managed to open his mouth just enough for the man to push in again. Mikado kept crying, sobbing around the hard member and sucking as much as he could.

To call it a lousy blowjob would be an understatement, and so it took the man over ten minutes to climax, even though he was stroking whatever didn't fit in Mikado's mouth and trying hard to get off quicker.

When the man finally cam he pulled out quickly and clamped a hand over Mikado's mouth and sneered at him. "Swallow it."

Mikado tried to struggle away. He tried to spit the foul stuff out from behind the hand but couldn't do it. He was lying down on his back, so gravity forced him to swallow, although the hand stroking his throat gently might have had something to do with it.

He wasn't released until he'd swallowed three times, then the hand was pulled back before being held in front of Mikado's face again. "Lick it clean." Came the gruff command and Mikado was shaking all over as he reluctantly licked off the rank substance.

When the man had stepped back Mikado felt dizzy for a moment before hacking up what he'd just been made to swallow, as well as what little he'd been fed. The men made disgusted sounds and then laughed as they pointed out that Mikado was stuck with his vomit now.

He was tied down, so he couldn't lean over the end of the bed, instead he'd been forced to throw up on the bed itself, and he was not going to get a clean bed just for that.

The man who'd forced Mikado into giving him a blowjob left the room, leaving the other two behind to watch Mikado violently cry himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! I'm sorry for being so mean Mikado-kun! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't worry, this will end...ok...for you! Izaya'll come rescue you eventually...<strong>


	4. Accepting the Challenge

Izaya grabbed his phone almost before it had a chance to buzz, reading the name and quickly opening the message. He'd been told to wait for more information if he wanted Mikado to be safe, and he had waited, not moving apart from to go to his computer and trace the call, as well as check that Mikado hadn't just dropped his phone and some prankster had picked it up.

He was a picture of Mikado's face in pain. He was tied to a bed that actually didn't look too bad, but the fact of the matter was it wasn't Mikado's bed and it wasn't Izaya's bed. Izaya ground his teeth a bit, something he'd never done before.

He waited for the follow up, the instructions, whatever it was these people were demanding.

He waited.

He kept waiting.

It was about 15 minutes later that the next message finally came. It was a video and he cringed slightly, knowing already he wouldn't like what he was going to see.

He watched with seemingly passive eyes as the movie was played on his phone screen. At the end there was a voice over saying something that Izaya was sure he should be able to understand, it was in plain Japanese and didn't seem to be some sort of riddle, but he just couldn't put the words to their meanings. He blinked and when his eyes opened they were wet with tears.

Izaya had not cried for as long as he could remember. It seemed almost fitting that someone who made him so happy should be at the heart of his first remembered tears.

"Mikado." He whispered, letting go and crying properly. His posture was normal and he seemed perfectly fine but for the tears and facial expression.

He was still sitting just like that, crying but otherwise seeming his usual self when Naime walked in almost two hours later. It was dark enough for her not to notice anything was wrong for a while.

She glanced at Izaya and scoffed slightly before heading into the kitchen to make the tea she assumed he would be asking for in a second. When it was ready she brought it out to him and paused, finally noticing he was crying.

She paused, unsure what to do for a while. Izaya was crying. Didn't crying require the person to feel sadness? Maybe he was faking it. There was no way he'd be really feeling anything, it just didn't work for who he was.

"Oi. What's with the tears?" She asked, her usual gruffness in place with a hint of uncertainty.

Izaya jumped at her voice. He'd be so in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed her. That was certainly a new experience for him.

Izaya looked at her uncertainly, not sure what to do. "Naime..."

Naime's expression softened slightly at his voice. "I thought you didn't feel?"

"I don't. Not for anyone but him."

Naime, who was well aware of Izaya's relationship with Mikado smirked slightly. "Dumped you has he?"

Izaya shook his head, showing Naime the first text before taking his phone back, unsure what to do. He knew he had to watch the video again to know what the commands were, but he couldn't watch Mikado going through that again. He was fine with watching that sort of thing with anyone else in it, but he really did care about Mikado.

Naime looked at the text, reading it quickly and then looking at Izaya's face again. It was tempting, very very tempting to through this in his face. It was his fault after all. He really should have looked after Mikado better considering the danger he'd put the boy in by dating him.

Looking at his face she decided he probably didn't need to be reminded it was his fault. He seemed to understand that pretty well already.

She might laugh at him, but Mikado was the same age as Seiji, and that thought was enough to make her feel sick. If they wanted something from her would they take Seiji like that? She shook the thought off and grabbed Izaya's phone from him. "What else have they sent?"

Izaya looked at her and shook his head.

Naime sighed and went through his phone, finding the video quickly and watching it with a blank face until it ended. She dropped the phone at the end and grimaced, looking like she was going to be sick. "Shit."

"Did you get the instructions?"

"The what?" Naime asked, her mind still trying to get passed the fact that that could be her brother if those people wanted something from her.

"The instructions of what I have to do to get him back."

Naime paused then shook her head. She picked the phone up, about to hand it back to Izaya when she caught a look in his eyes that made her hold onto the phone. "Izaya...You really do love him, don't you?"

Izaya merely nodded, his usual energy and exuberance gone.

Naime sighed and turned away, walking off with the phone. "I'll watch it and listen for the orders this time."

It wasn't until she'd left the room that Izaya thanked her quietly.

When she returned with a written list of what they wanted Izaya merely glances at it, looking more like himself again. The shock had worn off to be replaced by anger and determination. Those people would regret what they had done, and Izaya would ensure they survived a long time to truly suffer through a life that he personally was going to destroy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short! My brain went on holiday and hasn't come back yet...If you see it, please send it back here...I miss it! Also, I've worked out a bit more about how this story will go, so hopefully I'll start updating more often, hahaha<strong>


	5. Setting the Players

The dull light of the setting sun cast orange hues through the windows of Russian sushi as the group sat heavily, waiting for the remaining few who had yet to arrive.

The tension was thick in the air and it was clear there was a lot of hate from the people gathered together. Izaya sat at the edge of the table furthest from the door with Naime standing a little bit away from him, looking bored.

Kida and Anri sat together. Kida was glaring dangerously at Izaya and it seemed that if the information broker made one wrong move Kida would leap in to kill him.

Anri sat with an uncharacteristically stony expression. She looked ready to kill as well, but her anger wasn't directed to Izaya. Instead she was looking down at the table, her fist clenched lightly in her lap.

Simon stood at the door, yelling out that the store was closed in his usual manner, still handing out fliers. He was promising a special tomorrow to make up for today.

Celty was sitting next to Shinra on the same side of the table as Kida and Anri and was fidgeting nervously. Shinra was holding her hand, trying to calm her down. She wasn't nervous about the tension; that was to be expected under the circumstances. It was for Mikado she was worried. Thoughts of whether it was too late, or if it was about to be too late were crossing in her mind, along with all the horrifying things that could have already happened to the boy, and all the things that might happen to him.

Togusa, Erika, Kadota and Walker were sitting on the other side of the table. Erika and Walker were missing their usual goofy expressions. Instead they wore their classic sadistically happy expressions as they planned what to do when this meeting had decided what they were actually going to do.

It had been an hour since Izaya had told everyone he thought would be best to help to come here and so far everyone but one person was here. Izaya wasn't sure if he'd even show up. He almost hoped he wouldn't in fact. Although, there was no reason for him not to; after all, Izaya had gotten Cetly to tell him to come, knowing he wouldn't so much as glance at a text from Izaya.

Simon opened the door, walking in with the man dressed as a bartender. He shot Izaya a death glare from behind purple tinged sunglasses. "Why's the flea here?" He growled, not attacking for one reason; Celty had said it was urgent and that she needed Shizuo's help.

Izaya paused for a moment, no doubt swallowing an insult. He kept his gaze away from Shizuo. He knew he needed the idiot right now, despite how useless he was. Shizuo had a few dull uses, although Izaya would certainly not call them 'talents'.

Erika looked up at Shizuo, glancing at Izaya and deciding now was not the time to make a comment about 'boy love'. Besides, Izaya had promised to let her watch him and Mikado on a date when they got Mikado back. That wasn't the only reason she was helping of course.

Izaya stood up, looking around at the people he'd gathered. He summed up what had happened, leaving out almost all the details. Basically all he said was that Mikado had been abducted because he'd been careless and had allowed Mikado to become a weakness and not protected him. He left out them actually dating, what he'd seen on the video and the fact that he'd actually cried. He'd tell that to Mikado if he had to and that was it. He'd already had to give Naime a raise just to make sure she shut up about it.

Kida stood up, his gaze down at the table though it was doubtful he was actually looking at it. His hair covered his expression but his shaking was all you needed to see to know he was angry. Well, maybe angry wasn't really the right word.

"So you allowed Mikado to get abducted. You didn't even think, for one second about his safety?" His voice was shaking with pure rage and it was clear that he was loosing whatever control he had.

Izaya looked away, nodding once. "I didn't think. But I will get him back. That's why you're all here. I could probably do it on my own, but he's too important to take any risks. I can't let him get hurt because of my own failings."

Celty looked up at Izaya, her helmet reflecting the remaining orange lighting from the setting sun. She typed out her message quickly and people waited for her with different reasons for doing so. Kida and Shizuo were simply too angry to speak right now.

'_When do we go?_'

Izaya looked over, reading the message quickly. "As soon as we can. We have to get a plan first; I give us half an hour. If we can't come up with anything by then we'll go with plan B. Go to where they told me to meet them and find where Mikado is and then just get him out whatever it takes."

Shizuo finally managed to calm down enough to be furious rather then in a blind rage. "So basically you've been fucking a school boy and now he's going to die."

Izaya glared at Shizuo coldly. "He won't die." He said determinedly, but despite not saying it quietly no one heard it over the commotion that Shizuo's statement caused.

"That's not what's happening! Mikado wouldn't so much as look at that creep like that!" Kida managed to be heard purely from his raw anger behind the words.

Izaya would have laughed under normal circumstances. Right now his sense of humor was lacking slightly.

"We don't have time for this!" Yelled Kadota over everyone else. Everyone shut up, knowing that he was right. They really didn't have time to fight over stupid things. "Right now we have to figure out what we're doing, or would you all rather him dying because you can't get along for two minutes?"

Erika nodded. "Yeah. We have to figure this out. I doubt Mikado's being well cared for as we argue here, so if you really care about him just keep that in mind."

Walker nodded in agreement, unable to hold back a grin. "Plus, the sooner we sort this out the sooner we can make sure these guys don't hurt anyone again." Erika grinned in agreement and they both opened a few different manga books, looking for the best (worst) way to torture someone. It would have to be something bad enough to make even them feel a little sick while doing it.

Shizuo lit his cigarette, taking a long drag. He looked like he was about to speak, probably to say how this had nothing to do with him so Izaya spoke first.

"Help me get him back and you can name whatever you want. I'll stay out of your life, out of this city."

Shizuo blew out the smoke, glaring death at Izaya. "This has nothing to do with me, but I'm not going to be taking your offer. I don't care about you enough to accept that when you've fucked up enough for some kids life to be in danger. So long as you don't talk anymore than you have to I'll help. Stay out of my way and don't fucking mention that I ever helped you after this."

Izaya couldn't help but feel slightly more hatred toward Shizuo. He was such an idiot.

Simon spoke up. "Then we plan now." He said, holding off the punch he was going to be giving Izaya for this. It could wait until this was sorted out, but Izaya was certainly getting a punch for allowing Mikado to be put in danger.

* * *

><p>Mikado's eyes were still closed, but he couldn't close off his other senses. The stale smell of the bed he'd been on for however long it had been. It was hot, so he was sweating a fair bit. There was the smell of blood as well, and his vomit from earlier. Basically it smelt foul.<p>

Then there was the pain as well. His feet were just pain right now, nothing else. He couldn't feel any details of them, just general pain.

There was the sound of his guards chatting. The 'nice' one was being quiet and sitting next to Mikado on the bed, his hand resting on Mikado's upper leg in a way that was not at all comforting.

Taste was no better for Mikado. He'd been given water and some food since before, so at least the taste of stomach acid was gone, but the food had hardly been gourmet. The water hadn't been great either and it tasted like the piping was very old and rusty.

Mikado had gotten a little sick with fever, and the sounds seemed to echo eerily around in his mind while his skin felt too hot but under his skin felt too cold. He was shivering and sweating but he still wasn't actually too bad. It was probably an infection from his feet, or something from the food. He wasn't sure what the symptoms of food poisoning were actually...

He was distracted from his blissful distraction by the hand that was just higher than his knee moving up a bit and loud laughter. Were they laughing about the movement?

Mikado wished that were it when he smelt alcohol. They were celebrating something, which meant that they were likely to force him into drinking some of the stuff as well. They'd done that before and Mikado had felt so sick afterwards. He was lying down but the world kept moving anyway. Plus his head hurt a little while afterwards. If he ever drunk again it would be too soon for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long! I've been really lazy...heh heh...I'll try harder...<strong>


End file.
